


The Parent Trap

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Gen, Sam's inner monologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Sam's thoughts during the Hunters' Funeral in S13e01





	The Parent Trap

The thought had been skittering around the edges of Sam's subconscious for a while, but standing by the fire, it hit him like a bullet to the chest.

_If I had been a woman, I probably would have been Jack's mother._

Over the past, _(what had it been now, nearly ten years?)_ Sam was certain that at some point, if he had been a woman, Lucifer would have seduced or forced or tricked Sam. Or something. Sam would have undoubtedly been the one in the situation that had ultimately fallen on poor Kelly Kline.

_It probably would have happened a lot sooner._

What would Sam have done, facing the prospect of bringing the Devil's child into the world? Would Sam have tried to end the pregnancy? Would it have even worked?  Lucifer said that if Sam tried to kill himself, Lucifer would just bring him back.

Would Sam be the one laying on the pyre after giving birth to Lucifer’s child?

Would Cas have been laying beside him?

Would Dean have been there too?

Would Sam have survived, considering that he was an archangel vessel?

Would Sam have begged Cas and Dean (or just Dean) to take care of the baby?

Would Sam have loved Jack as much as Kelly had?

Would the demon blood in Sam have made Jack evil?

Would Jack have been as he was now, an innocent child with powers that seemed to confuse and frighten him?

Sam looked over at the young man beside him, who was burning the bodies of his mother and surrogate father on his first full day in the world.

Jack’s mother was dead and his father was lost to a world of monsters.

That pretty much sounded like Sam’s childhood.

But Sam had Dean.

And now Jack would have Sam.


End file.
